


The Endo House

by december_dream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Happy Halloween, Haunted House, Making Out, One Shot, Seijoh - Freeform, a lil steamy at the end, aoba johsai, established relationships - Freeform, no beta we die like men, that sounds kinky, the biting isn't sexual, the third years are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_dream/pseuds/december_dream
Summary: Your boyfriend Issei manages to convince you and your friends to spend Hallow's Eve in a notoriously haunted house.Lmao, short Halloween fic bc I love this holiday so much and I also love Issei Matsukawa!!
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Endo House

**Author's Note:**

> Matsukawa owns my heart!! The most attractive third year and I do not take criticism (sorry Iwa)!!

“We should go trick-or-treating!”

“You’re too old to go trick-or-treating, Shitty-kawa.”

“You’re no fun, Iwa-chan,”

“We could binge horror movies,”

“Makki, you would piss yourself before the first flick was done,”

You giggle as your friends bicker. It’s chilly, though it’s slightly warmer with Issei’s arm wrapped around your shoulder; it’s the perfect type of weather for Halloween, which is set for tomorrow. Foolishly, the Aoba Johsai third-year friends had left all planning for the day before on the way home from school. To be honest, you wouldn’t quite mind the horror movie option; it would give you a chance to cuddle up to Issei without your friends gagging at you.

“We could investigate the Endo house,” Your group falters at your boyfriend's suggestion, “people say it’s haunted.” That's true - for as long as you could remember, people had claimed that a rich widow by the name of Endo had contacted ghosts and demons of all sorts until they had infested the entire house; she had been unable to banish them before her untimely death, leaving monsters to inhabit the house as it fell into disarray.

Issei is unbothered as you share nervous glances with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Oikawa. There had always been stories of kids coming out traumatized - you weren’t exactly itching for some shared trauma with the Seijoh volleyball third years.

“I mean unless you’re all chicken.” If there's one way to get a group of teenage boys to agree to something, it’s to challenge them. You, however, are still not convinced.

“I’m not chicken!”

“I’m in Matsun!”

“Me too!” 

“No way.” You cross your arms over your chest. Issei chuckles, pulling you closer to him and looking down at your unamused face. “Don’t you remember what happened to Leo Kakinoki and Hajime Toyama? They investigated the Endo house last year and went missing for two days!”

“Yeah, they were found in a puddle of piss and you don’t wanna know,” Oikawa laughs.

“Exactly!” You throw your arms up, knocking Issei’s arm from you in the process, “Why would you want to go through that!” You stomp your foot on the ground, glaring at the men.

“What are you - scared?” Iwaizumi teases as Hanamaki clucks like a chicken.

“So what if I am?” 

“Don’t worry, (L/n) - you’ll have four strong volleyball players protecting you!” Oikawa flashes you a bright smile.

“I’m not going.” You turn your nose up at the group - this is final: you’re not setting foot into the Endo house.

* * *

“I hate you,” you mumble as Issei holds your hand in his own, leading you away from the main road towards that god damn house.  _ Stupid Issei and his smooth tongue. _

“Nah, you love me,” he winks at you, pausing his strides to press a kiss to your temple. A twig snaps beneath his foot and you flinch, glaring at him as he snickers. “Trust me, you’ll have fun.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll have loads of fun in an actual  _ haunted house _ !” 

The terrain to get to the Endo house isn’t exactly harsh, but it hadn’t been maintained well enough to allow any cars to pass through; basically, you had a perfect view of the very large, abandoned house at the end of the driveway. It loomed over the horizon, filling you with dread and causing you to squeeze your boyfriend's hand tighter. 

“Hey, I’ll protect you from any monsters inside,” his words do little to calm you - even if they had, it would’ve been short-lived as a pair of hands seized your shoulders, a quick but loud ‘ _ boo’  _ filling your ears, causing you to shriek and throw your elbow back before clinging to Issei.

Three laughs and groaning can be heard as you remove your face from your boyfriend's shaking chest. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi are nearly doubled over with laughter, staring at Oikawa whose cradling his stomach - a quick look to Issei and you can see he’s laughing as well, albeit less than the others; he must’ve been scared for a split second as well based on the way he gripped your hand even tighter.

“That isn’t funny!” You exclaim, glaring at the captain; you don’t allow him to rebuttal through his groaning as you turn on your heel, tugging Issei with you.

“See, you can handle yourself,” he says, wrapping an arm around you.

The others catch up to you at the gate - two iron doors are adorned with vines and flowers of the same metal attached to concrete walls that spanned the entire property (or at least as far as you could tell); glancing through the gaps in iron, you can see a fountain, paint beginning to chip away into still rainwater, overgrown grass and shrubs that had once been pristine; the house itself - while still a bit of a walk-in - had shattered windows and vines all over.

A shiver runs up your spine as you notice one of the doors hanging slightly ajar, moving with the wind. 

“If someone freaks and leaves in the middle of the night they have to buy everyone breakfast in the morning,” Issei calls behind him as he tugs on the chain woven through the gate. “We’ll have to climb over.” He walks along the gate until he’s met with concrete - it’s no more than seven feet tall.

“Give me a boost and I’ll help the others from the ledge,” Iwaizumi says, stepping forward. With the vice-captain on top of the wall, things go fairly smoothly, Issei boosts from the bottom while Iwaizumi pulls up (Issei had requested that Hanamaki and Oikawa go over before you to ensure that you didn’t hurt yourself on the way down, what a sweetheart); before you know it, everyone's over the barrier and you're acutely aware of your proximity to the infamous Endo house. You cling to Issei, surely numbing his hand with your vice grip; you can tell the others are scared as well - Oikawa has gone quiet, Iwaizumi jumps at every creak of the house, Hanamaki isn’t cracking any jokes, it seems that Issei is the only one who has it together.

He leads the group, and you (refusing to let go of him) are forced to lead as well as he nudges the oak doors with his foot, knocking it completely open. 

The interior of the house wasn’t all that different from the exterior - dirt and dust all around; cobwebs hang from the ceiling, catching pieces of fallen crown moulding. The grand staircase is missing pieces of not only the oak rail but the steps themselves as well. That's about all anyone can see until Hanamaki shrugs his bag from his shoulder, handing out four flashlights and keeping one for himself. With five clicks, the room is illuminated showcasing the hall that the staircase leads to, as well as the rooms that branch off from the foyer - hisses and scurrying can be heard before Oikawa shrieks; Iwaizumi hits him lightly, mumbling for him to ‘shut up’. Issei disregards them, starting for the room on the left.

* * *

The majority of the house was unsafe to visit - Issei had tried to claim it was, but you all put your collective foot down ( _ no _ , Issei, it’s  _ not _ safe to enter a room that's ceiling has caved) Ultimately, you had all settled in one of the safer areas of the house - a room on the second floor whose four walls were miraculously still standing, and only had one of its two windows busted. Unfortunately, it was allegedly the room that Endo did her summoning.

Exploring the house had entailed you, Oikawa, and Hanamaki screaming at every little noise while Issei and Iwaizumi let out occasionally surprised gasps. You had refused to let go of your boyfriend's arm the entire time.

So, here you are - curled up in Issei’s lap as Iwaizumi and Hanamaki sleep (apparently they could fall asleep anywhere) and Oikawa was nodding off, though every so often he would jolt at some noise).

“See, it’s not so bad,”

“Issei, I literally feel like I'm going to pass out from my nerves.” His chest rumbles behind you as he laughs. Oikawa stirs slightly, groaning before turning over. “But I did think we’d have all died by now, so it’s slightly better than I expected.” You lean back into his shoulder, relaxing as he nuzzles your neck. 

“D’you hear that?” Issei’s head snaps up, looking at the door. Your blood runs cold.

“Shut up, you’re scaring me,”

“No, I’m serious,” he squeezes your middle, “you wanna check it out?” Your head whips around to look at him, narrowing your eyes.

“Absolutely not, I’m not leaving this room-” you’re cut off by the floor outside of the door groaning. You press yourself back into his chest, eyes wide as they stare at the closed oak door.

“Have fun babysitting these three, then - I’m going to see what it is.” He pats your thigh, signalling for you to get off, but you don’t move.

“Issei, you aren’t seriously leaving me here?” You squeak as he moves you off of him, pressing a kiss to your forehead before standing up and stretching.

“You could always come with me.” He starts for the door, stuffing his free hand in his pocket while the other flicks his flashlight on.

You don’t want to. You  _ really _ don’t want to; you could just stay here, let Issei satisfy his curiosity, and cling to him when he gets back.  _ Yeah, I can wait it out. _ You absolutely can! You’ll just stay here, in this dark room with demonic connections and watch over three sleeping teenage boys while your boyfriend wanders around.

One tap on the window from God knows what and you know that’s not the case. Scrambling to your feet, you chase after him, clinging to his arm just as he crosses the threshold into the hall. Your face nuzzles his shoulder as you refuse to look up. He hums to let you know that you’ve reached the stairs, guiding you down towards what you remember being the kitchen.

“Here, sit while I look around,” he pats the granite countertop. You whine as he attempts to leave you alone. “Relax, I won’t leave the room.” He presses a kiss to your cheek as you hop up, eyes darting around the room.

Only he doesn’t go to check around the room.

Instead, he slots himself between your legs. His hands rest on either side of you, a lazy smile on his face as he nudges your nose with his.

Your eyes narrow at him. “You didn’t actually hear anything, did you?”

“Nope.” He presses himself into you as you wrap your arms around his neck, your anxieties about your whereabouts being pushed to the back of your mind. “Always wanted to make out with you in a haunted house.” And just like that, he pushes his lips to yours. 

“Issei, they’re upstairs,” you manage to say against his lips. He disregards it, instead pulling you impossibly closer as his hands come to rest on your thighs. Your face runs hot as you grip the hair at the nape of his neck. You giggle as he pinches at you, using it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. 

It’s short-lived as his lips migrate to your jaw, kissing along it towards your neck. You can see your hot pants coming out in puffs of air against the cold atmosphere, your eyes cracking open halfway as you tilt your head to give him better access to your neck. Your legs wrap around his waist, feet locking together to keep him secure.

“I-Issei,” it’s breathy and full of want. He hums against you in response. His fingers are moving higher and higher, closer and closer, and-

There's a dark figure standing in the corner.

“I-Issei!” This is not ‘breathy and full of want’. This is shrill and full of fright. Out of sheer panic, your knees jerk shut, kneeing both sides of your boyfriend's ribs and in his shock, he bites down just a little too hard on your neck, drawing blood. You both swear, the pain having ruined the moment. He pulls away, face skewed at the metallic taste in his mouth while searching for something to wrap the bite mark on your shoulder with. 

However, as soon as he’s off you, you’re jumping off the counter, making a b-line for the door.

“I’m going home - I don’t care about the stupid bet, I’m going home.” You call behind you as Issei follows. The sound of footsteps upstairs only spurs you on as your hand comes to rest on the doorknob.

“Hey, wait!” His hand comes down on your uninjured shoulder.

“I’m not staying.” You exhale shakily.

“I’m not asking you to,” he through the door before you can, effectively losing his own bet. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up - the other three’ll find us in the morning for their food.” You smile, accepting the arm he places around you (ever careful of your shoulder); even when he helps you over the gate, he makes sure there's no strain on your injured shoulder (no matter how difficult and awkward it is for him).

“So you set all of this up for a lousy kiss.”

“Yeah, kinda.” 

You hum, leaning into his side. “Maybe I’ll give you another kiss if you patch up my shoulder.”

“Just one?”

“Maybe two if you’re lucky.”

* * *

** Bonus: **

“Are they gone?” Hanamaki whisper-shouts down the hall. Iwaizumi pulls the sheet from his head, smiling as Oikawa confirms that you had both left.

“Matsun owes us breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not super steamy at the end but a lil bit - perhaps something a lot more steamy is coming after no nut November 😼😼😼


End file.
